


Touch it Out

by cyborgoverlord



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyborgoverlord/pseuds/cyborgoverlord
Summary: The two of them get to it.





	Touch it Out

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: this got some. negative attention on the wandersong discord so. like. please don't post abt this fic there. it's a sfw server.
> 
> well. i SURE did this. 
> 
> sequel to [Talk it Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403620)
> 
> bard is trans, author is trans
> 
> (no beta, we die like men)

In their times being intimate, there was something extremely apparent about the dynamics between the two of them -- and that is...Miriam is definitely the most dominant of the two of them in these situations.

They hadn’t gotten far - mostly touches, things staying above the belt. But once they had talked about it, Miriam’s confidence had skyrocketed. Knowing that Bard wanted her the same way she wanted him.

The nagging was still there at the start; the feeling of wanting too much, or overstepping boundaries. But that had quickly been resolved - Bard was quick to voice a discomfort, so Miriam has no fears that he would ever let her make him feel uncomfortable.

(He doesn’t like his scar from Audrey shooting him with electric being touched too much - it feels too real, takes him back. Miriam understands. She feels the same way with her own scarring.)

On the other side of the spectrum, Bard truly stressed on communication. Always asking how Miriam felt. If she was okay. It was nice, in a way - made her feel cared for, but sometimes she just wanted him to shut up so they could do something.

So she could just indulge.

Throughout their relationship they would take turns staying at the other’s house -- but only getting frisky at Bards. For the obvious reason that Miriam stayed with her grandmother - and that would be a far too awkward of a situation to explain.

Their day was as nice as any - doing little chores here and there, shopping, managing the garden and checking up on nearby friends. It was easy for them to fall into a domestic life after everything - it was just kind of nice to just have to focus on themselves and each other than...the entire world.

And their night was just as normal as the rest. They both got ready for bed, Miriam preferring a nightgown over borrowing one of Bard’s pyjama sets - which all seemed to look identical. Miriam never questioned it, however - maybe that was one of the few parts of order in his life.

They slide into bed together, Bard shifting to get comfortable tucked up against Miriam’s side. But he doesn’t get much time to sleep before Miriam’s voice fills the room. “Do you wanna…” - and she goes silent, a quiet tinge of embarrassment to her voice.

It was still something to get used to.

Bard shifts, peering up to her in the darkness. The way that tiredness just...disheveled him was so-- Miriam could just eat him up. Miriam starts to move herself, turning on her side and a hand gently pushing Bard backwards. He goes with the flow, no resistance to being moved. Satisfied with that, Miriam moves on top of him, straddling him.

Bard looks up at her with something that can only be described as enamored. The way her hair falls down, lightly tucked behind an ear but strands carelessly covering her face. She was breathtaking, to say the least. 

And then she leans down, capturing Bard’s lips in a kiss. It’s slow - it has meaning behind it, a constrained hunger that even she can’t deny. Bard’s hands cups her cheeks and pulls her away gently, only to breathe a quiet “Yeah.” between the two of them.

They stay like this for a while, kissing and just...feeling each other. Bard’s hands are nowhere near shy as they slide up her nightgown, fabric bunching at his wrists as his hands knead warm into her flesh. 

It never...really went past anything more than this. Just touching, feeling. Neither of them quite brave enough to request anything more. But...Miriam thought it was time for that to change.

(Only if Bard wanted it too, of course.)

After a good while of light petting, Miriam breaks their kiss and sits up. She can’t help but look down at Bard for a moment, with how...messy he looked. How he just looked like he wanted more, lips still slightly parted perfect for Miriam’s own to rejoin.

She makes quick work of what she decides to do next - grabbing the hem of her nightgown and pulling it up and off. Truthfully, she...neglected to wear underwear to sleep in hopes to have finally had the courage to come this far. To go further.

Miriam swallows her nerves, throwing the nightgown out into the darkness of the room and finally speaking up again. “Can we...do a bit more than just...petting?” her tone is almost pointed to cover up her own embarrassment.

And Bard is, surprisingly, speechless. He nods his head - quite enthusiastically, but Miriam just looks at him - expectant, not quite satisfied until she gets something vocal. “Yes-! Of course!” and with that - she leans down again.

This time...the kiss is needier between the two of them. There’s no exactly...battle for dominance or anything like that, Bard was just happy doing whatever - which complimented Miriam’s more dominant personality.

Bard’s hands gain more confidence however, sliding up her body and over her curves - one stilling there but the other continuing. He gently cups one of her breasts, thumbing over her nipple as it sends a shiver down her spine - right to her gut.

It’s almost embarrassing how much this has gotten to her already - she can tell how wet she is just from touches and kisses. But...it does give her an idea. She grinds her hips down gently against Bard’s - and Bard almost naturally meets her halfway. 

It was nice to know he was just as needy as she.

They part from kissing once more, Bard’s hands moving down to still on Miriam’s hips. Miriam goes to speak first - but she’s cut off by a  _ very  _ enthusiastic Bard. “Can I eat you out, Miriam?” - his words are almost too quick for his mouth.

And Miriam blinks - she knows she shouldn’t be surprised by how forward Bard can be, but she still...doesn’t expect those words to come to her mouth. “Eya above,  _ please _ .” is all she can bring herself to respond with.

With swift hands, Bard uses the grip he has on Miriam’s hips to pull her up. There’s an...inkling within him that says that she would prefer to be on top. That she would prefer being in control, so to say. And he is more than happy to indulge that.

And Bard couldn’t be anymore right, really. As she’s pulled up, Miriam shifts slightly. She looks down, heated as she finally moves into place and she feels Bard’s mouth against her. She tries to stay quiet at first, leaning back and hands resting against Bard’s stomach as she rides his face.

But Bard has a natural talent with his mouth - and it doesn’t stop at singing. His movements are clumsy, they’re unsure - but somehow he manages to make it feel all too good. His hands roam once more, both of them sliding back up Miriam’s body and cupping her breasts.

As pressure builds in her gut, she can’t help but grind her hips down against Bard’s hardworking mouth. She leans forward, one hand grabbing at the pillow to the side of Bard’s head, the other snaking through the threads of his hair and grabbing. She grabs too tightly at first - Bard winces, pulling back - but she’s quick to fix it, loosening her grip and looking down at him.

“S, Sorry--” is all she manages before she feels Bard’s tongue circle her clit - and it’s almost embarrassing how sensitive she is, how quick she is to orgasm because as soon as attention is shifted there, she keels forward - a whine escaping her lips as the tension breaks and her orgasm hits her all to soon.

She rides out the high, slumping back from Bard’s face and sitting on his chest. He looks up at her the way people look up to imagery of Eya - like she’s a goddess, the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid his eyes on.

And she is. Especially now. Especially in her own little bit of bless - and Bard full knowing he did that. He did that for her.

Miriam calms after a moment, her breath evening out as she shifts to lay on the bed beside Bard. She leans over to kiss him - tasting only herself on her lips. And it’s...weird. It’s definitely weird, but still...kind of hot. 

And talking of Bard - he’s a mess of his own. Hair disheveled, face bright red - carefully catching his breath between pecks of kisses from Miriam. She shifts again, hand teasing the waistband of his trousers, “Can I...return the favour?”

And for a moment, it seems like Bard tenses - he hums in acknowledgement, moving to press against Miriam. “Let me take care of myself.” - and Miriam understands. She knows about the way that Bard identifies - and is completely able to understand that he may not be comfortable with that yet. But if the way that Bard prefers getting off is to get himself off, then...she’s not going to argue.

“Can I touch your arms and stuff?” She asks - curious, Bard responds with a confident ‘Yes’ as he starts to shift. Miriam can’t help but cradle him lightly, his head tucked under her own as his torso presses up against her body. 

And Miriam kind of decides she’s happier watching as Bard’s hand slips under his trousers and into his boxers. He’s quiet, at first - eyes closed as he breathes through his nose. Miriam places kisses to his forehead and cheeks, one of her hands sliding down his arm and the other cupping his jaw.

With the hand that cups his jaw, she pulls him up slightly to pull him into a proper kiss. It’s messy and it tastes of  _ her _ but she doesn’t really mind here. Her other hand traces circles into his stomach, light tickles of touches.

It continues like this for a few minutes, Bard’s hand working away at himself as Miriam helps him along in other ways. And she can tell his unravelling is coming soon - by the desperate little whines and the way his breath comes short and quick.

Miriam decides to take a bit of action here - as her confidence hits her in a stride. Her hand that’s against his abdomen presses down gently, and she can feel the way that Bard bucks his hips. “Come for me, Bard.”

And he does. His body tenses as he presses his face into Miriam’s neck and his orgasm hits him like a ton of bricks. The only noises he makes are shaky breaths and whimpers of groans - and Miriam is sure she can make her own name out at some point.

It takes Bard a little longer to shake the haze of post-orgasmic bliss. As he does, he looks up at Miriam - only to press up and catch her lips in a kiss. 

And so their night after that continues as normal - however they do decide to go for a quick bath together. It’s good for their muscles - as well as...the fact they do kind of smell like sex. As they slink back into bed together, they can’t help but laugh - a fit of giggles catching them both. 

It was nice, being this close to someone. Scary, but nice. And neither of them would trade the other for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> (cups hands around mouth) bard is a complete switch with bottom tendencies. you CAN'T prove me wrong.


End file.
